


Protection Locked: Levels of Love (Discontinued)

by supersine894



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader (UR! Sans), Remibones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersine894/pseuds/supersine894
Summary: You (Remedy) have started to know about the universe you're in, Sociatale. But in this world, someone's brother is DEAD. So you began to socialize between you two. Then, you realized, you two became couples by someone else. Will you be able to survive this lasting love and be closer to that person? We will see...





	1. The Notice

It was another good day outside. You can hear the cold breeze outside. You began to open your eyes to the red ceiling above you.

 

Yesterday, you were entered into a strange world. You already know about Sociatale Sans, who was couples with his own brother, Papyrus, which is weird, kind of. But the house you’re living in, was very different from Sociatale. In this universe, Social! Sans doesn’t have a brother. His brother doesn't seem to exist. The more you think about it, the more you became curious about it. You also remembered that Gaster invited you, because you have no place to live.

 

Sadly, your past was lonely. You had no parents, you had no home, you have nothing but yourself. You don’t even know when it’s going to change, but it won’t. The last time you saw Social! Sans was when he shows you how crying face. There was traces of his tears. The only thing you think that wasn’t his was his brother’s scarf. You stand out of the bed, stretching your arms to the warm air that soothes your senses.

 

Then, Gaster shoved the door with his energy. “Hey, stranger! Breakfast is ready!” The yelling surprised you and you see he is quite eager for something. “Okay, I’ll get there as soon as I can.” You said it like you were extremely tired. You put on your jacket and walked downstairs. Hmm. Smells nice in the kitchen, who’s cooking? When you get to the kitchen, you saw Social! Sans, the one who showed tears, in an apron, cooking whatever is in that pot. He was crying into the pot, steadily making it smell good. Why cry into something good? You stared quietly as he shook his hips a little. Great, you just saw something that made you not so innocent. Sad. Maybe you should have left, but approaching this probably would change your life. You just stand there, kind of nervous at the view.

 

Soon, food was ready and you sip into the bowl of soup. Soup made out of tears, it still tastes good, but whatever. You only wanted to know if someone started talking, it was so silent. Then, you guys sat on the couch after Gaster left to work. Everything went slowly then, so you were bored. You wanted to talk with the other person. But do you know if he wanted to talk? You started the conversation. 

 

“So um, are you okay with me talking to you?” You were afraid about his comment. “Yes, I’m okay with it.” Looks like he’s in the mood for talking. “I like to be called a female to get started.” Hmm. A female? This Sans wants be called with the female pronouns? You were confused at it, but you continued on. “Okay. Since we are both Sanses, should we call each other by our nicknames? I rather be called Remedy. What should yours be?” You waited while the other thinks. “Call me Ribbones. We’re skeletons and I’m wearing something like a ribbon.” You snickered a bit, because she used a pun in that name. “I like your nickname.” You complimented nicely.

 

“Thank you. I already noticed.” You were shocked by the realization that she knows your feelings. That is one special feature of her. “So your brother is gone, huh? You lived here with your dad. Did your brother got killed or something?” These questions made Ribbones start crying again. You were able to know what she said. “Yes, my brother was killed by Calphy 6 years ago. Afterwards, I cried for a long time. I can’t reset to where Papyrus lived before he died. He disappeared too soon for me to be prepared! I need him back!” You have felt the same like before you met Ribbones. You wanted to help her but how?

 

Then, you listened more. “I just wanted to not be alone. Together with him, we both can survive, but not today.” You thought for a second. Being alone with nobody in presence has happened to both you and her. According to what you know already, you wanted neither of you to be alone. You also want to hear more jokes from her. You decided.

 

“Can I be your friend? I don't want you to cry. I don’t want you to be alone. You don't deserve to be like this.” Neither does yourself. You checked on Ribbones. Looks like she stopped crying. You sighed a bit, what a relief. Then, she turned over, facing at you and you saw the lightest face you ever seen. “Yes, you can, I think. You seem like an acceptable person. I won’t argue about that.” You were flustered pretty soon. An acceptable person, which she doesn't argue about. You felt appreciative as well. You and Ribbones go and enjoy the quietness of the house.

 

But Gaster appeared and you notice that he has been watching due by his grin on his face. He laughed a bit also. “I saw what you guys are doing here.” He probably knew. “You both should be couples! You guys liked each other!” You both blushed a lot. Wow, that was unexpected. You and Ribbones, being couples and having kids? You were not quite there yet. You don’t even know if Ribbones is submissive or dominant? Ribbones would think the same for you.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe, we should?” You feel the same as well. You showed her a sign of agreement. “Yeah, I think we should.” Here is the good part, Gaster gets excited all of a sudden. “I knew you would! You both should tell me when you guys will continue on your love. Please take your time!” Gaster walks away, leaving both of you under peer pressure.

 

Oh boy. This might be a long day. You are beginning love with Ribbones and you do not know her that much. As a meaning, a lot. Level 1 was completed, to start entering in a relationship. You moved on to the next level, Level 2, where love is starting from innocent things.


	2. Stationary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you already have a great start of a new day. You and Ribbones became friends and you know about her problem. But you need to know her more. What will your thoughts lead you to in this kind of relationship? Continuing onto the next day!

A new day has started. You woke up again, facing the red ceiling, trying to remember what happened last time. There was kitchen thoughts, your past, Ribbones’ past, and questions. You wanted to know more about her. Also, you blushed again at the time Ribbones was cooking. It was very...lewd. But she didn’t say it was. It was normal for her, but not to you.

 

You still don’t know what role she plays for sex. But you get your mind off of that, because you guys are not closer enough. You and Ribbones just began love. Meaning you should increase your level with her. You learned something new. Patience is required for surprises to happen good and the closer you are with your couple, the more they will allow a certain thing. You get up from the bed and checked the time. 

 

It’s 8:06 A.M. You already know Gaster has left for work. He’s busy every day, but he comes back in the late afternoon. At least, he didn't slam the door. You walked down the stairs, seeing Ribbones eating meal. There were a few messes on her apron. “Oh, Remedy! You woke up late! Dad already left and I was preparing the party food for the dance! Sorry if I made a few messes on myself. I can clean that.” Ribbones was happy to see you awake in time for cooking. She struggled a bit by herself, you could tell.

 

“Let me change before we could continue!” She walked to her bedroom, taking off her messy apron. You stayed, since you didn’t want to mess with her privacy this early. It’s best to just stay for a while when she puts on whatever she has. But then, your thoughts surrounded your head, again. You thought about what you two have in common. There was a feel for jokes, from the fact that “Ribbones” is a skeleton who wears something like a ribbon, actually a scarf, but that doesn’t matter.

 

Soon, Ribbones was ready for whatever is going to happen next. “So what are we going to do today, Remedy?” She was full of energy, not like the other Sanses you’ve seen. Well, there’s that universe where it’s like the original, but the peoples roles were swapped, making that universe Sans, pretty much like Classic Papyrus. You continued on back to that energy you were given by your only friend. “How about you tell me about yourself first? I didn’t know much about you, but I love to know.” You replied, assuming that Ribbones would just get started, somehow.

 

“Sure! Why not?” She was already prepared to telling about herself. Oh, you almost forgot. She was about to take you to a tour around the underground, which is very big. She might walk back and forth to places far away from each other. Like most of the other Sanses, you were too lazy to move everywhere on foot, but there’s no purpose of walking when you have nothing to do, nothing you have, or a maze of some sort. Well, you hope that you won’t get tired in this tour that seems very big. That would be exhausting to just walk places far enough from each other.

 

So both of you walked outside the door, into Snowdin Town. The cold breeze you have felt yesterday had come back again. Luckily, you were wearing your jacket since the very beginning. Ribbones somehow managed to be a few yards away from the front porch, because you were too caught up on your thoughts to be listening. “Right here, Remedy!” She said, standing in the station’s area. You walked over to it. In the station, there were some sticks, a ketchup bottle, hot dogs, and glitter sand. Cool, Ribbones probably is an artist.

 

You were starving, since you haven’t ate breakfast, so you wanted a hot dog. “Ribbones, can I have a hot dog?” You asked politely. Ribbones nodded and gave you a hot dog. “Bone-appetit.” She said with a smile. You laughed a lot before you bite into the hot dog. Yeah, Ribbones definitely like jokes or puns. Either way, she would still be laughing. When you eat the hot dog, it felt cold, like it was kept outside for a long, long time. “Is it cold, Remedy? It was supposed to be for Papyrus, but I have mistakenly forgot that he died already. I, then decided to give it to you, in honor for cheering me up. So I hope you enjoyed the few months old hot dog.” She asked, unsure of what you were going to say. “Hmm. Yeah, it felt pretty cold. Otherwise, it tastes good. Thank you, for your generosity, Ribbones.” You were happy now that both of you are enjoying yourselves.

 

So Ribbones started explaining the place where you got the hot dog. “This is my station. It’s where I stay just in case I was too bored. I stack hot dogs, I make impressions with glitter sand, throw sticks if a dog came by, and take breaks. But since I’ve calmed down, I’ll be going back to work with my dad. I’m Gaster’s younger child and lab assistant.” You now know where Gaster works, in the laboratory. It was quite interesting. A dad and their child, working the same job every week. Everything was new to you, since you left your universe. So you and Ribbones continued on the tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, who'd you blame on for making them couples? I'm just asking this question for fun.


End file.
